


Iblis Promblems

by imherongraystairstrash



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family, Funny, Light-Hearted, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherongraystairstrash/pseuds/imherongraystairstrash
Summary: A little fic-let for when Cecily and Gabriel find out about who is sending love letters to their son, Christopher Lightwood.
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Christopher Lightwood, Christopher Lightwood & Thomas Lightwood, Christopher Lightwood/Gabriel Lightwood, James Herondale/Christopher Lightwood, The Merry Thieves - Relationship, christopher lightwood/matthew fairchild
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Iblis Promblems

“We shouldn’t talk about this here; my mother could hear.” Christopher said.

“Cecily is too busy with Alex. Just tell us already.”

“What more is there to tell?”

“Christopher, an Iblis demon has sent you a love letter, you must be aware of how life-changing this moment is.”

“Why is that?”

“Because,” Matthew said, annoyed. “This is your first opportunity to break a heart!”

Kit’s eyes widened. “I don’t want to break anyone’s heart!”

Cecily Lightwood was about to knock on the door to ask the boys if they would like a cup of tea when she heard those words.

Cecily never wanted to pry in her children’s personal lives; she strongly believed they should be allowed to do as they wish (as long as nobody got hurt, of course). However, maybe it was the fact that Kit was having love problems that appalled her to such a magnitude that she could do nothing but be rooted to her spot just outside the door, that stood slightly ajar. 

Who was fancying her son and why was he so troubled at having to lead her astray? 

“Cecy?” Gabriel whispered, frightening Cecily out of her wits. “What are you—?” 

Cecily put a finger to her lips, shushing him, before leading Gabriel away. 

“I think somebody is wishing to be courted by Kit.” Cecily said.

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “He’s barely fourteen.”

“Exactly,” Cecily said dismayed. “That’s why I find it so concerning.”

“What should we do?”

“We can’t keep eavesdropping. That’s an invasion of his privacy.”

Cecily narrowed her eyes. 

“Cecy?” 

“They left the door open.” She pointed out. “Only fools would have a private conversation and be so foolish as to ignore the fact that the door is open. And besides, this is for Kit’s own good.” 

“I don’t know, Cecily…”

“Gabriel, you know me. I wouldn’t do this unless I thought something was the matter. It’s not like Kit to worry about these things. Ha, he wouldn’t even realize a girl was fancying him. There’s something about this conversation that bothers me, and I’m not going to just ignore it.”

Gabriel looked at her for a second longer before sighing. “Fine, you win.”

…

“Could we stop talking about this?” Christopher said, uncomfortable with the fact that they were discussing this in his home, where somebody might overhear.

“Actually, this is sort of serious, Kit.” James said. “How many letters have you received already?”

“Three.”

“Three?!” The rest of the Merry Thieves repeated. 

“It’s alright, Kit. You just have to tell her—er, it—that you don’t feel the same way.” Thomas said.

“That’s so boring.” Matthew drawled, before facing Christopher. “You must tell it that it could never be, for you were born enemies.”

“Did you think I didn’t tell it that?” Christopher hissed. “It proceed to write ‘you shall be the Juliet to my Romeo’.”

James furrowed his eyebrows. “Why are you Juliet?” 

“I don’t think it reads Shakespeare.” Christopher shrugged. 

“Why do they keep calling her ‘it’?” 

Gabriel shrugged, “maybe it likes it that way?”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know!” Kit paused before continuing in a lower voice. “It said it was going to kidnap me, and I don’t want to be kidnapped. I like my life here. I don’t want to live in Hell.”

Cecily exchanged a horrified glance with Gabriel.

“What the hell?” Gabriel whispered.

“Have you told it about Demon Pox?”

“No! I don’t want to talk to it anymore. I’m hoping it might forget.”

Matthew tsked. “Christopher, that Iblis Demon isn’t going to forget about you anytime soon.”

“WHAT?!” Cecily said, bursting into the room.

Kit’s face turned phantom white. “Hi mam.” He whispered, trying to force a wobbly smile.


End file.
